FanFiction/Despot Virus
(NOTE:This is a fanfiction virus. It does not mix with other canon, it is just for Zeno Panthakree's fanon.) The Despot Virus is an extremely infectious virus. Discovery and Spread Originally found on the bottom of Lake Baikal, it was contained in a pure titanium capsule. When Russian scientists opened it, they were rapidly infected. The nearby soldiers were attacked and managed to capture the infected men. While being transported back to Moscow on a train, the zombies broke loose, and the amount of chaos caused the train to crash off of its track. The new horde of 312 zombies overran hundreds of settlements in Mongolia, and then moved on into China. In WWZ style, the Chinese leadership had no idea what the hell was going on. With most of Manchuria's former populace zombified, the Chinese military was facing certain doom. The entire Korean peninsula was overrun, and the bitten who fled to an also doomed Japan overran it's populace in days. The United Nations sent millions of troops from Australia, the USA, and Britain, France, and dozens of other nations to defeat the zombies and liberate the overrun nations. They arrived in a D-Day fashion, and every city, town and hamlet was in battle, being blown apart by the massive coalition of armies. However, the soldiers bitten were sent home for treatment, and with zombies everywhere, the UN building in New York City became the home for many of the worlds leaders. Asia, Europe, Africa, and then the Americas were overwhelmed, with small pockets of survivors hiding all across the infected continents. Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, and the Pacific nations became the most populated nations in the world, having closed their borders when Mongolia was overrun, being ever cautious. Method of infection The Despot virus's symptoms coincide with its method of infection. It started off as a powder, and transmits through the air. It then causes the victim (they are not dead) to search for protein (human flesh, etc.) to sustain the virus. This also keeps the host alive for awhile, however they must drink water like normal people. After 3 days without water, the human brain forces the Infected to find liquids. In some infected, it may overcome the virus and they will drink water. In most however, the massive brain trauma occuring between the virus and the host will cause its nerves to be clogged and they will literally cause a "fuse" to blow, killing the infected. Theoretically, if you have enough shelter, food and adequate weapons to hold out, most zombies on Earth (granted nobody else is infected) should die within 2 months, and with dwindling amounts of infected, the survivors should be able to clear out the remaining infected and allow humanity to reclaim the Earth. Complications The strange thing about the Despot virus is that some Infected don't drink water and live for days. It is most likely that they have gone quisling. It is possible, as the Infected are still living humans. Category:Fanfiction